Guarding the Waygate epilogue to Rogue Windfinder
by Lanfear Lady of Chaos
Summary: Years after Tovra was bonded, they were still on an adventure. Now they've found a Waygate with Asha'man guarding it.
1. Caught

Disclaimer: I'm making no money with this. The countries, places, and any characters I don't claim and make up belong to the great (bow down) Robert Jordan, except for those which other writers make up. They belong to those people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was it the 7th night, or was it the 8th? Al'Ric would have to check the knots on the leather strap in his pocket to be sure. He would guard the forgotten Waygate near Fal-Dara as Logain had ordered him. Fingering the Sword on one collar and the Dragon on the other, Al'Ric felt more secure in his abilities. Having been raised to Asha'man three fortnights ago was not all that he had imagined. This being his first task had shown him much. Too much. He was strong. Strong in the Power, and strong with his more conventional skills. Uno had been a tough taskmaster. At this point though, Al'Ric was glad that Uno had been so hard. Saidin was exhausting. Cold steel was still an answer that could not be disputed. With his strength in the One Power and skill with the sword and spear, he was up to any task set upon him by Logain or the Lord Dragon. To serve these men was an honor. With the taint gone Al'Ric felt he could accomplish much. Let the Trollocs and Fades come through the Waygate again. Many of those vile creatures had already perished by his and his companion's hands, and more than a few of his companions had perished also. Of the 20 who had accompanied him, seven now lay beneath shallow mounds of Earth. Well, what must be done, will be done. Death was light as a feather, duty, heavier than a mountain. His homeland would not fall to the Blight.

xxxx

Zarin frowned slightly, and twisted the Great Serpent ring that was on the second-to-last finger on her right hand. Her horse walked slowly out of the gates of Fal Dara. It was a nice day. A bit breezy, but still a nice day_._ Zarin didn't notice the weather, though. Her horse walked at a slow pace, its rider lost in thought. An edge of a shawl hung out of one of her saddlebags. It had vines embroidered on it with a long brown fringe.

Lord Agelmar had been more than kind, but less than helpful. He had mentioned things long past, things that had even come to Zarin in the library of the White Tower. "Moiraine Sedai had come a while back," he had said. "The Amyrlin's visit was unexpected." Things Zarin had already known.

"Burn him," Zarin muttered angrily. She suddenly realized that her horse had been wandering aimlessly. With a growl, Zarin took a firm hold of the reigns, and was about to turn her horse around when she realized with a start that she was lost.

Zarin looked around warily before embracing Saidar. Lord Agelmar wouldn't dare kill an Aes Sedai. Or would he? Zarin had heard about the attempt on the Amyrlin's life, every Aes Sedai had. But could the Lord of Fal Dara really be behind it?

As Zarin studied her surroundings, she thought that this place looked familiar. "It could be near the Waygate... I can't be sure though. If I find the Waygate, I can make my way back to Fal Dara and start anew." Zarin let her horse walk again as she recalled the maps she had studied to mind. The horse walked slowly along, as Zarin kept her eyes open for any of the landmarks that she had seen on the maps.

xxxx

As the morning dawned clear, bright and blue, Al'Ric silently made a prayer to the creator, and prayed for the Light to shine upon him and his companions. The daunting task of guarding the forgotten Waygate rested on his shoulders as if ten Ogier stood atop him. Today was another chance to prove himself, and to defend his homeland against the ever present Shadow. If need be, Al'Ric would carry the fight all the way to Shayol Ghul. Last night two more of his Asha'man had fallen. Good men they were.

Seizing Saidin, he used the power to unruffle his jacket and breeches. The power was an avalanche of fire and ice, but so much different now that the taint was gone. Al'Ric filled himself with the power, and knew that he could hold more now than he ever could. With Saidin enhancing his senses, he scanned the countryside below the small rise they were camped upon. There to the north and East, was a rider. Still a half league away, Al'Ric could ascertain that it was a woman riding by herself. She was riding directly toward that accursed Waygate. If the Trollocs and Fades decide to spew forth now, the rider would be in dire straits !

Turning to pick up his sword and scabbard, Al'Ric mounted Distancer, a tall grey, who had been trained for years as a warhorse. Nudging the Grey down the slope, he set off at a loping pace. He should reach the rider about the time she got to the Waygate.

Knowing that he was in the open and had been seen did not effect him. His Asha'man, what remained of them were aware of his leaving, and Al'Ric was certain they were all watching his trek. Closing upon the rider, he could sense that she was unafraid. Drawing rein about ten spans from her, he hailed her. " The Light be upon you, lady. This is a very dangerous place to be traveling alone. Surely there are more to your party than just you? But where are my manners. I am Al'Ric Dai-Shan Mandragoran, Asha'man to the Lord Dragon. May I be of assistance to you?"

xxxx

Zarin kept an eye on the rider that was nearing. Almost out of habit, she readied weaves of Air. As he neared, Zarin could see that he was dressed in all black. Could he be one of those Asha'man she had heard about in the Tower? Zarin blinked, realizing that the rider was already near her. She pulled her horse to a stop when the rider did the same.

"...I am Al'Ric Dai-Shan Mandragoran, Asha'man to the Lord Dragon. May I be of assistance to you?" the man said in greeting.

"May the Light shine upon you, Al'Ric," Zarin said in reply. "I am Zarin Amarith." Seeing no need as of yet to let this man know she was Aes Sedai, Zarin covered her Great Serpent ring with her hand, making it seem as though she was resting her hands on her saddle.

The rest of what the man had said sunk in, and Zarin blinked. "You are an Asha'man? Yes, of course. The pins on your collar proclaim you. And I am traveling alone. I left Fal Dara, for my sisters are in a great time of need and have need of my support." Zarin kept a firm hold on saidar, and readied the weaves that would shield one from the One Power should he pose any threat. Her face was smooth through out her explanation. Her sisters in Tar Valon would need her support to face what would come with the Dragon's rage.

xxxx

"Well met Lady Zarin", Al'Ric said as he made a half bow from Distancers saddle. "If you be looking for a route to the south and west, this is a dangerous one." Al'Ric was unsure if the lady knew that she was not 5 paces from a Waygate. Studying the woman, Al'Ric found himself gazing at her face. She was very pretty. Thinking to himself, Al'Ric wondered how this lone woman had come to be traveling alone.

" Lady Zarin, the Waygate behind you has been spewing forth Trollocs and Fades for the past 10 days. My friends and I have destroyed many, but I cannot guarantee that some may not have slipped past us. If you will wait a night or two, there should be some Shinearians coming from Fal-Dara to help re-enforce our efforts here. Once they arrive, I would gladly escort you a days ride to the South and West, if you would like. The shadow seems to reach far these days, and I would be less than what I am if I did not offer some assistance in your journey. The choice is yours."

There was something about the woman, but Al'Ric could not make up his mind what it was. Dressed as well as she was, riding alone through a country that was no more than 50 leagues from the Bloody Blight, and the sureness of herself. Something was out of the ordinary here.

Leaning back in Distancers saddle, he scanned the area again. "Lady Zarin, I need to return to my camp. Will you accompany me?"

xxxx

One of her eyebrows rose slightly. Ten days? Lord Agelmar had certainly failed to mention that. But then again, he didn't know she would venture this near to the Waygate. Zarin was ready to open her mouth to say that she was perfectly fine on her own, but she held her tongue.

As a child, she had been taught that speaking without thought led to danger. Also, it would be profitable to see how many more of these Asha'man there were guarding the Waygate. She did not share the views of her Red sisters, but she had studied the histories. And the histories said that men that could channel had broken the world. But if the Dragon truly was reborn...

Zarin sat in silence for a minute, examining all possibilities in her head. "Lady Zarin, I need to return to my camp. Will you accompany me?"

Zarin blinked before nodding. "Lead the way, Al'Ric." She didn't want to seem suspicious by rejecting the offer; most people were scared senseless of Trollocs and Fades. If she refused, he might think her a Darkfriend. Zarin wanted to ride behind the Asha'man so she could take off her Great Serpent ring.

xxxx

Turning Distancer, Al'Ric galloped up the hill. This woman was a mystery. He thought to himself there were some things about her, that were out of place. Arriving back at the camp. He slid from Distancer's saddle, handing the reins to another of the Asha'man.

Looking around him, he had to shake his head in disgust. Only nine of the twenty Asha'man who had accompanied him here were left. The damned Shadow! There were a score of Shinerian who watched the perimeter of the camp. He was glad these stout warriors were here.

Calling out for the Captain of the Shinerians, he instructed them to put up a small tent for the Lady Zarin, then with a turn and a bow, addressed the Lady. "Lady Zarin, if it pleases you, we will have you some accommodations shortly. I am at your disposal for as long as you wish to remain with us. You have nothing to fear from any of my men. Please be well, the Light shine upon you."

Al'Ric strode across the camp to his tent, intent on penning a letter to Lord Logain asking for more Soldiers to help in the protection of the Waygate and for Fal-Dara. Engrossed in his writing, he only half noticed the silver slash that appeared in the air outside his tent. The slash turned from horizontal to vertical, and began to spread wider. Commotion from outside brought his full attention to the happenings outside. He walked to the front of tent to look out. He could see a snowy landscape, and several men. Seizing Saidin, he strode to within a pace of the opening Gateway. Two Asha'man walked through, followed by a score of Aiel, who quickly fanned to each side, veils raised, and eyes wary. While he was watching the Aiel, he saw another figure walk from the Gateway. It was Lord Logain!

Logain, walked to Al'Ric, and spoke. "The Light be upon you Al'Ric Mandragoran. I have brought you some help." Al'Ric smiled at his teacher, and bowed deeply. "The light be upon you Lord Logain. You and the Aiel are a welcome sight." Al'Ric gave Logain an overview of what had occured over the last 10 days and nights. Logain shook his head, and made a quick glance at the shallow graves." Al'Ric, you have done well. I will try to get the Lord Dragon to part with more Aiel and Asha'man, but with our move in Illian against the Seanchan, there are not many to spare." "I understand Lord Logain. We will make the best of what we have, and make the Shadow pay a heavy toll for sending their abominations against our land."

The two spoke for a while longer, and then Logain announced that he must leave. "The light be with you Lord Logain." Al'Ric said while pressing his fist to his heart. Logain returned the blessing and the salute, and was gone. The Gateway closed in on itself, spun horizontal and was gone.

Twenty Aiel. That would certainly help. He hated to admit it, but twenty Aiel were as good as a hundred regular soldiers. Returning to his tent, he crumpled the letter he had been writing, and used a small amount of Saidin to burn it away. Seating himself on the ground, he prepared to meditate, when a rustling at the tent entrance made him look up. Standing in the doorway was an Aiel that had to stoop to peer into the tent. With all that had happened, he still thought of the Lady.

xxxx

As Al'Ric galloped up the hill, Zarin hurriedly took off her ring and placed it in the pouch around her waist. Before kicking her silver to a gallop after Al'Ric, Zarin twisted around in her saddle to tuck the edge of her shawl all the way in the bag.

Following Al'Ric into the camp, Zarin slowed her silver to a trot before stopping the mare completely. She easily dismounted, thanks to the divided skirts that she had chosen to wear.

Nodding politely to Al'Ric's offer, Zarin looked back to her silver. Her horse had been taken by another of these Asha'man. Zarin wandered over to an overturned barrel and sat down. Out of the same pouch that her ring had gone in, she produced a small, leather-bound book.

Her eyes focused vacantly on the pages of the book and she scrawled several sentences on an empty page. When she had finished writing about her visit in Fal Dara, Zarin kept the vacant look and began writing down different things that she heard some of the men in the camp saying. Once or twice, she heard the words "Lord Logain" and "the Lord Dragon". She wrote them down, but didn't really notice them.

Hoping that none of these men had ever seen an Aes Sedai, Zarin kept writing until someone touched her arm. Snapping the book shut, Zarin jerked her head up. The man blinked, then laughed. "I was told to tell you that your tent is ready, my lady. But when you looked at me like that, I could have sworn you were Aes Sedai."

Zarin's breath froze for a moment before she let out a quite sigh. "Thank you. Just point me toward my tent, and I will let you get back to what needs to be done."

The man pointed and Zarin stood, placing her small book back in her pouch. She walked off to find her tent, still trying to calm her heart.

xxxx

Thinking of the Lady Zarin. Al'Ric walked trough the center of the camp. The sun would set shortly. This far north, the sun went down not much after mid-day. What was it that kept him guessing about the woman? Shaking his head as if to clear his mind, he walked intently towards the group of Aiel. " Who, may I ask, commands your group?" He asked of the first Aiel he came to who was sitting on his heels. the Aiel looked up at him, then stood slowly. " That is Delphin" the Aiel said pointing to a man surveying the plain below. Turning to thank the Aiel, he noticed that he was being appraised by several of the Aiel. The Aiel he had met first, smiled slyly at him." You are big for a wetlander. We do not see many of your people who can match us in height." Al'Ric grinned. "Not many grow like me and mine. We have some distant kinship with the Land formerly known as Malkier. I believe that some of the old blood has surfaced within me. How are you called?" The Aiel looked at him with approval, meeting Al'Ric's gaze. "For you, distant son of the land of the Seven Towers, I am called Trechan. I am of the Taarad sept, and am a Stone Dog. All of my companions with me are of different septs, but we are all Stone Dogs." Stone Dogs, Al'Ric thought to himself. Great fighters. He nodded at the Aiel. Al'Ric put his hand to his heart. " May you find water and shade this day Trechan, I am Al'Ric Mandragoran, leader of the Asha'man and Shinerians that you see here." The Aiel nodded and returned the greeting and the salute." Maybe we will dance the spears together soon Al'Ric." With that the Aiel left.

Turning on his heel, he strode towards the Aiel leader. On his way, he saw the newly raised tent, of the Lady Zarin. Stopping to check would only take a few moments. He walked to the front of the tent. " Lady Zarin. It is Al'Ric. I wish to know if you require anything. I fear that once the sun goes down, we will be hard pressed until sunrise. May I ask your permission to enter?"

xxxx

Zarin spotted her saddlebags in the corner and walked over to them right after she entered her tent. She began searching her bags to make certain that nothing had been taken. Trust could get you killed. Her father had told her that when she was a child.

Finding everything in its right spot, Zarin straightened just as she heard from the entrance, " Lady Zarin. It is Al'Ric. I wish to know if you require anything. I fear that once the sun goes down, we will be hard pressed until sunrise. May I ask your permission to enter?"

Zarin blinked. This Al'Ric was kind and considerate, but could she trust him? An Asha'man? Zarin sat on one of the stools with her hands in her lap. She refrained from embracing saidar; some of her sisters claimed that the Dragon Reborn had taught the Asha'man to know when a woman channels.

One last time, Zarin glanced around her tent, looking for anything that might give herself away for an Aes Sedai. Seeing nothing, she called out, "Yes, you may enter."

xxxx

Bending low, Al'Ric ducked into the tent. Looking around, he saw that it was small, with a few holes. Making a note in his mind to berate the men who picked it out for its shoddiness. There in the center of the tent sat the Lady Zarin. Grabbing a three-legged stool, he took a seat across from the Lady Zarin. " Lady, I fear that the night will be upon us soon, and with it, another fist or three of Trollocs. I would ask that you stay close to the center of the camp if that happens. As you can see, I have a score of Shinerian warriors, three score Aiel, Stone Dogs I might add, and only nine Asha'man. The battle will be pitched when it comes to us. Do you know how to defend yourself Lady Zarin? If you do not, I would suggest that you stick close by my side until we can get you free from this accursed place."

Settling back, he waited for the Lady Zarin to speak. What in the Light was it about her? Something made him think that this woman could and would defend herself. Looking at her hands, he could see the tanned lines of a ring on her finger, but the ring was not there. Maybe she was an...

xxxx

Zarin watched as Al'Ric entered her tent. She found herself studying him. There were no signs of the agelessness that marked Aes Sedai. There were no physical changes that said he was an Asha'man, except for his black coat, but coats were easily removed.

As Al'Ric sat and began speaking, Zarin had to force her mind not to wander. Most thought that Browns always daydreamed, but it was only part true. Like many of her Brown sisters, Zarin used daydreaming as a way to listen where she was not wanted.

Once again, her mind began to wander, but her mind focused on what he was saying as soon as she heard the word Trolloc. Zarin nodded. "Yes. I do have means to protect myself." Just quick enough for the eye to follow, Zarin pulled a knife from her sleeve.

"I did grow up in Cairhien, where a wrong move can get you killed." With a few simple words, Zarin had told the truth, but made the impression that she could use a knife. All she knew was how to hold the knife, pull them out, and put them back.

She slid the knife back up her sleeve and folded her hands back on her lap. Zarin saw Al'Ric looking at her hand and her breath caught for just a moment. Light... If he knew... Zarin lifted her hand in a careless manner. "I was married once. I stopped wearing the ring when he died." Her voice carried just a hint of unspoken sorrow.

Zarin hadn't lied. She had been married at one point, and he had died. Zarin had stopped wearing the ring when he died, however, they hadn't been married long enough for it to leave a tan mark. Maybe he would believe her. Just maybe she would be able to keep her cover.


	2. Battle Begins

Tovra stood on the crest of a hill, watching the distant camp with Saidar-enhanced vision, the camp where her Aes Sedai was. Her tattooed hands held the black stallion's reins firmly, the warhorse stamping his feet. Her sniff-box had been left at the tower, much to her regret, and the distant smells of latrines and horses hammered her senses. The medallions on her face-chain clattered noiselessly, covered with shields of Air. All but the small silver one with the black sails. That she had left uncovered, always touching her skin. It was a valuable weapon, a shield against being shielded. A treasured possession from Zarin when they had met.

Darkness was falling, and her changing colour cloak made parts of her seem to disappear into the distance, swirling around her. Her mind made up, she moved cautiously towards the camp, still holding the Power. Zarin would know she was coming this way. A constant flow of emotions leaked through the bond, tinged with slight fear. Zarin would be afraid of these Ashaman- she had seen the gateway open earlier. Apprehension flooded suddenly through the bond... what had gone wrong? Was Zarin in trouble?

_I can't just stand here,_ she thought fiercely. _I'm going in._ There was no turning back now, and Tovra quickly swung off her Gaidar cloak and bundled it on her waist. The Asha'man may know already that Zarin was an Aes Sedai but if they did not, it would do no good to have an Aes Sedai. Besides, what Asha'man would think of a woman as a Warder?

She crept towards the camp quietly, her horse tied where he couldn't be seen. She padded towards the men, who seemed to be preparing for something. She dismissed it from her mind, merely noting it for examination later. They were all around a tall stone thing... didn't matter_._ _Zarin,_ she told herself again.

She followed the pull of the bond, heading straight as a flying Shadowspawn towards its prey. Dodging a few men in black coats, she came to the wall of a tent, worn with a few holes, and paused, reaching for her belt knife to cut open a slit.

Without warning, something cold pressed against her neck, it's razor sharpness biting into her skin. She dropped her knife to the ground, gently raising her hands. There was only one people that could do that to a Saidar-filled Warder...

Turning slowly and carefully, mindful of the bare steel against her neck, she turned towards her captor and confirmed her suspicions. A black veiled Aiel held a spear to her neck, eyes cold above it.

"Come with me," he said, grabbing the back of her neck and keeping the blade pressed hard against her skin, now leaving a trickle of blood. He headed towards the front of the tent, then entered.

xxxx

Al'Ric sat across from the Lady Zarin listening to her talk. "Married, died," he thought to himself. That could explain some things, but it just did not add up in his mind. Surely this woman was no Darkfriend, yet he did feel uneasy. Not in a bad way, just the tickle of a half realized thought, scratching at the back of his mind. Well, be that as it may, he had things to do.

Rising from the stool, he stood at his full height and peered down at the Lady. "I must beg your leave Lady Zarin. The Sun, she is almost done for this day, and I must prepare for what I know is to come. Keep your knives ready," he said with a slight smile, "the Shadowspawn could arise at anytime now." Making his best leg in a formal bow, he backed himself from the tent.

Standing just outside the tent, he seized Saidin. Clean Power filled him. He felt as if he should be glowing in the twilight. With Saidin enhancing his vision, he could see many spans beyond the camp. Swinging his vision all along the perimeter of his encampment, he paused in surprise as he spotted one of the Aiel pushing someone ahead of him. He could see the long bladed dagger gleaming at the others throat. He spotted Trechan about the same time as the Aiel saw the captive being brought to the camp. Signaling to him with a wave of the hand, they both loped towards the incoming Aiel and his prisoner.

Reaching the Aiel, he turned to look at Trechan. "What do we have here? A spy?" He put on a harder than normal look to his stony face, and felt his ice blue eyes grow even colder. He was surprised to see the color shifting cloak of a Warder on the prisoner. As he approached, he could make out that it was a woman! Light what was she doing here, and with a Warders cloak? As he neared the woman he could feel his skin start to prickle with gooseflesh and itch. Light! The woman could channel! Preparing to shield the woman, and creating a weave of lighting in his mind, he strode to within a few paces of the captive. With Saidin in his voice, he spoke." Who are you? What right do you have to be in my camp? For that matter, where did you get the Warders cloak? But before you answer, I demand that you let go of Saidar, or I will shield you here and now!" He let his voice boom for effect. He would not hesitate to burn this woman from the Earth if she made one wrong move. He swelled with the power now, the surges in Saidan beating in time with his slow and steady heartbeat. He was perfectly in tune with the source, and he knew that he was deadly powerful.

xxxx

Zarin barely heard what Al'Ric had said. The bundle of emotions in the back of her mind that was not her own suddenly took all of her attention. Tovra was coming. No doubt to get her out of a camp of Asha'man.

Just as Al'Ric left, Zarin felt surprise come through the bond. "What do we have here? A spy?" Zarin heard Al'Ric say from outside the tent. Suddenly it all clicked together. They had Tovra.

Without further thought, Zarin embraced saidar and ran from the tent. Readying weaves of Spirit and Air, Zarin cried out in a loud voice, "Stop!" She ran over to where Tovra was standing with an Aiel blade at her throat and Al'Ric standing in front of her with a hard look on his face.

Stopping, Zarin drew herself up, giving the impression of towering over them. "You will let her go, Al'Ric. Now." The command was clear in her voice, the command of someone expecting to be obeyed. She could feel saidar pulsing in her, like life itself. She would never have been able to hold this much if not for the angreal that was in her pouch.

In the corner of her eye, Zarin could see the glow of saidar around Tovra, and knew that her Warder would be able to see the same around her. If Al'Ric refused, Zarin could link with Tovra. Men could not link unless with two or more women in the circle, and linked, Zarin and Tovra could fight their way out if need be.

Hoping that it wouldn't come to that, Zarin readied some other weaves. She could technically attack now, since the life of her Warder was in danger, but first, she wanted to see if Al'Ric would listen.

xxxx

Tovra kept her chin up, despite the man booming at her and the blade at her throat. Definatly Asha'man. He demanded answers, wanting to know the reason she was wearing her cloak- _Hmm, when did I put that back on?_ she wondered absently- and threatening to shield her. She made slight calming motion with her hands, small because the Aiel at her back was on the verge of cutting her throat. This man could tell she was embracing the Source... and yet he threatened to shield her? Either he was quite foolish, or quite dangerous.

Tovra sighed as she felt the surge of surprise, then readiness, in the bond. Here comes Zarin, she though, exasperated. Zarin came charging up, glowing with the light of Saidar and looming over the men.

"Stop!" she shouted, squaring off with the man. Quickly, Tovra considered her options. There was too many Asha'man in the camp for them to fight out- maybe not linked, but if there was more Aiel, she doubted they could both make it out alive. This had gone far enough. Making a small weave to protect her throat in case the Aiel was over zealous, she stepped forward, brushing of the blade. Another quick weave prevented the man from leaping at her back.

"You think you can shield me?" she called, fiery challenge leaping in her eyes. "I have a proposal," she called to him. "You shield me, and I will answer all of your questions, and more," she said, looking reassuringly to Zarin. She had this under control, and an attack from her Aes Sedai might goad the silverpike. "But if you can't," she continued, her voice confident, "You will answer ours."

"Agreed?" she called, defiance blooming in her eyes. She unconsciously reached up, fingering the medallion that protected her from shielding. _Let him try._

"But before you begin," she said calmly, "I suggest you re-think how strong we are. You know women can link?" The last was a foolhardy gesture, but hopefully her plan would work regardless.

xxxx

"l hope this will be settled without steel if it can be. Otherwise you die, they die, and maybe I die."

Noticing that the Aiel had taken up their short bows, he turned back to Zarin. "You did not lie Aes-Sedai, but you were not truthful either. I am disappointed. I have offered you hospitality, and am repaid with subterfuge." All eyes in the camp were on him as he spoke. No one noticed the Waygate swinging open. No one noticed the four fists of Trollocs and the Fades that were driving them, until the first Trolloc horn sounded, then another.

Snatched back to reality, he dropped the ward from the women. "This will have to be decided later." He said sprinting away, just ahead of the Aiel. Yelling for the Asha'man to take their positions as he ran. When he reached the edge of the small rise, he looked down into a swirling black mass of vileness. Maybe five hundred Trollocs and a dozen Halfmen with them. Turning to one his Asha'man, he instructed him to keep an eye on the women. He could not worry with them now, but he would deal with them later, the Light willing.

Up the slight slope the Trollocs raced, howling with fury and bloodlust. Al'Ric standing like a beacon on the top of the rise, pulled the weaves from his mind, and with one hand threw fire, and with the other threw lightning. Wherever he looked, death followed his gaze. The other Asha'man started breaking the ground in gouts of fire. There were so many this time. As the Shadowspawn fell by the score, he could make out more coming through the gate.

Fighting desperately in the midst of a score of the wolf muzzled monsters, he saw that there was another fist of perhaps five score Trollocs heading up the opposite slope towards the center of the camp. The women were there. With his last thought of them, his attention was drawn towards two Fades that were coming at him with their midnight black blades bared...

xxxx

Feeling angry with herself for not stopping to think- for once in her life-, Zarin readied several more weaves. She had heard about Dumai Wells.

Frantically searching for a way out, Zarin's thoughts were scattered when Al'Ric said, "You did not lie Aes Sedai, but you were not truthful either. I am disappointed. I have offered you hospitality, and am repaid with subterfuge." Then the Trolloc horns sounded.

Al'Ric ran off with a promise that it would be finished later. Zarin had no doubts of what he meant. Pulling her attention back to the matter at hand, she muttered, "This is what the Greens are for, not Browns," not meant to be heard by anyone else.

Discarding the weaves of shielding and bonds of Air, Zarin pulled new weaves. As the Trollocs came toward herself and Tovra, Zarin tied off a weave of lightning that would only strike Shadowspawn. Zarin took the other weaves she had ready and cast them among the oncoming Trollocs.

Fire burned Trollocs where they were, and lightning flashed down among them. Amongst the Trollocs, Zarin could see two Fades. Of course. The Trollocs wouldn't face this without a Fade driving them. Zarin didn't know what Tovra was doing; she was lost in the life saidar gave her, and the weaves. Tovra was alive, that much she knew.

A sudden idea came to her, and Zarin looked around. "Tovra!" Her voice was lost in the battle. Zarin saw her and ran over. "Tovra, link with me! We can do more linked than alone!" As a Trolloc drew closer, Zarin used a weave of Fire, and it burst into flames. Howling, the Trolloc ran to find easier meat.

xxxx

Tovra bristled as the nameless Asha'man turned back to Zarin, furious her distraction hadn't worked. She barely blinked as the other black-coated men encircled them, the Aiel raising their bows. But she was facing the Waygate, and she had seen what the others had missed. She hadn't had time, though, before the Trollocs ran screaming at them. The leader of the Asha'man ran, calling back promises to 'finish' this. We'll she about that, she thought grimly, and joined the battle.

She had always loved being in the heat of a battle. All the skills she had learned as a Windfinder tended to come in handy. She soaked in more of the Source, quickly reaching her capacity.

"Tovra, link with me! We can do more linked than alone!" _Link,_ her mind supplied instantly. She ran to Zarin with all her strength, lengthening her strides and burning aside Trollocs in between them. She reached Zarin, grasped her hand, and linked. The glow encompassed both of them, and Tovra had control. They had done this before; Zarin's oaths may hold her back, but Tovra had no such bonds to bind her.

Bathing in the exultation of the One Power, she channeled, briskly blowing aside Trollocs, lifting a handful into the air five hundred paces. She dropped them, and they fell, screaming inhuman screams from human throats, to crumple against the ground in stains of red, unmoving.

From the corner of her eye, Tovra saw a blur of purest black, never replicated by human hands. She whirled, watching as two Halfmen bore down on the Asha'man leader. He seemed to be handling... until she looked behind him. Another Halfman- it was impossible! Two at the most traveled with fists such as these! And yet it was there. A wordless scream echoed from her mouth and she created a weave.

Most weaves Tovra created were ones she had learned, or ones that had been passed down generation to generation in her family. But, occasionally, when the need was highest, she made one. Not just called it into being, but combined the flows of the Powers to make something she had never seen before. Now, that was what she did. Spirit, Water, Air... all were combined, mixed into the Fade.

The Halfman stopped, inches away from the Asha'man's back. As Tovra watched, he began to shine- then turn a bright blue. He- it- disolved into a puddle on the ground as she looked on, gaping. A wordless moan carried on the wind, and Tovra covered her ears, squeezing her eyes shut, blocking out the inhuman shriek nestled within it. Sinking to her knees, she passed the link's control to Zarin, the last thing she did before she passed out cold.

xxxx

The battle raged. The Light desperately attacking the foul Shadowspawn. Explosions reverberated across the hilltop and down onto the plain. Lighting arced from the sky to strike down into the pockets of Trollocs, bathing the entire scene with a twisted strobe light effect. Fire burst forth from the ground, hurling the Neverborn in many different directions. Trolloc bodies piled up around the desperate group. It mattered not how many the band had slain. It seemed that for every Shadowspawn killed, two more took it's place. That was the world that Al'Ric was in. He thought to himself that this is what the Trolloc wars must have been like.

Dealing Death with Saidin, he plunged weave after weave into the Trolloc's. The Fades he thought. _If I can kill the Halfmen, maybe the Trollocs will flee._ The rage of battle flooded him. Flame turned to lightning. Lightning turned to pure white killing light. He slew without remorse. No matter though, he could not advance. With the streaks of lightning falling from the Heavens, he could see during the flashes that the small band was being pushed back towards the center of the hilltop. He could see the Shinerians in a knot, back to back, fighting desperately with a score and a half of the wolf muzzled beasts. He could also see that the Shinerians had lost half of their number. Valiantly they struggled, they slew and slew, until at last, a black wave of the Shadowspawn rolled over them. Gone, a score of men gone. The Aiel did not seem to be faring as badly, but their numbers were depleted also. Of the three score that stated the battle, only two score remained. He had a brief moment, where in the confusion, he could see all that was happening in the camp.

The Aiel were in one large square. Spears jabbed at muzzles, arrows took out eyes and throats. One Aiel had lost his spears and buckler, and was fighting with his two long bladed knives and his feet. It looked to be the Aiel he had spoken too. Trechan. Leaping high into the air, so death could be rained down upon the Aiel's enemies. He was sad to know that this great warrior would probably die. He could make out seven of his Asha'man still standing. All dealing the same death that he was. The battle was not going well.

A second glance showed him two Halfmen moving towards him. He was tired already. Drawing deeply on the ter'angreal in his pocket, he pulled down a silver net of energy and threw it at the Lurks. The web enveloped the Fades, and snapped them together with bone crunching force, before the web drew in on itself further, squeezing the Fades out of existence. Turning to counter a blow from a Trolloc war hammer, he saw the Fade behind him. Too late he thought, as a flash of power shot forth from the warder's hand. The Lurk glowed with the last seconds of it's misbegotten life, before it disintegrated into nothingness. He owed the Warder, and he would repay her in kind, he hoped.

Steadily pushed up the hillside, he found himself back in the center of the camp. The Aiel fought not ten paces from him, their number again cut in half. The Asha'man, what were left, he could see only four now, fought beside the Aiel. Turning to hurl a Trolloc over his head, he could see Zarin Sedai and the Warder more clearly. The Warder was down. They fought gallantly. Trollocs were hurled away like dust in front of a broom, but there was just too many. Silently praying to the Light, he drew as deeply as he could through the ter'angreal. He held more power now than he thought was possible for anyone, even the Lord Dragon. He lifted both hands in to the air, and let loose a chilling laugh. Fire and lightning rained down from the sky and struck down Shadowspawn for fifty paces around him, killing them instantly. That was it, he thought. His grip on Saidin weakened, and he had to release it.

Gasping and panting, he fell forward to the bloodstained ground. An eerie quiet followed. Pulling himself upright, he slipped back down. Before he hit the ground, a strong hand grasped the back of his coat and pulled him up. Regaining his footing, he turned to look at the black veiled face of Trechan. Everywhere bodies laid. The stench of burned flesh mingled with the thick smell of hot blood, and Earth torn asunder. He saw his companions, what few were left, staggering together. Most of the Aiel were injured. Zarin Sedai seemed unharmed, as she bent over her Warder, but he could not be sure. Pulling his sword from it's sheath, he called for his Asha'man. The four that were left were instantly at his side. All of them bore cuts and gashes. Soot , blood, and Earth covered their once fine black coats and faces. A breath of air took him, and he cleared his head. He ordered the Asha'man to heal the others, and themselves. Two laid hands on him, and he was hit with a surge of energy, that quickly and thoroughly refreshed him. The Asha'man healed themselves next, then ran to tend to the Aiel. He shouted after them to quicken their steps. The respite would not last much longer.

As if in concert with his last words, another Trolloc horn sounded in the Darkness to the West, and another to the East. Rage filled him, and so did Saidin. Let them come again he thought. He raised his own voice in a bestial howl of his own. He was taken with the Berserker lust for battle and death. Trying to gain control over himself, he watched as the first bolt of lightning fell towards him. Quickly throwing a shield around the other Asha'man and the Aiel, he could see that the Aes-Sedai, and her Warder were too far away to be shielded with the others. The lightning bolt struck the shield directly above his head, and the night became ablaze in bluish light.

xxxx

Zarin let Tovra have control of the flows. It felt good to be linked with someone. Studying what weaves Tovra had used to kill the Halfman, she didn't notice when control of the link passed on to her. As Tovra passed out, Zarin knelt next to her. There was nothing that she could do for now, except fight.

Standing, Zarin threw fire and lightning at the Shadowspawn. From time to time, she lashed out with a weapon of her own making. Trollocs fell where they were, twitched, then died. Zarin lost track of time; lost track of how many Shadowspawn she had killed. She could see the Asha'man fighting just inside the limit of her vision. While still fighting her own battle, Zarin watched as fire and lightning fell on the Shadowspawn.

Looking around, Zarin realized that the Trollocs and Halfmen were dead. Kneeling next to her fallen Warder, Zarin wove Spirit, Water, and Air together to Heal Tovra. Placing her hands on the sides of Tovra's head, Zarin could almost feel the cold that she knew would accompany the Healing.

Zarin stood, and more Trolloc horns sounded. She was too tired to do much with the One Power. Embracing all that she could handle, Zarin wove a shield of Air around her Warder and herself. Tying off the weave, Zarin sank to the ground. Knowing that Tovra would possibly be awake in several minutes, Zarin let the link go, so that her Warder could at least touch saidar.

Leaning against the wall of Air that she had created, Zarin let her eyes slide shut. "Only for a couple minutes," she murmured to herself. The last thing she saw before sleep took her was a bright flash of blue.

xxxx

Tovra woke quickly, one moment unconscious, the next leaping to her feet, snarling. The glow had disappeared around Zarin, but there was a weave of Air around them; a shield. Kneeling, she caressed Zarin's head for a moment. Through the bond, she felt at Zarin's mind- she was unhurt. _Thank the light,_ she thought fervently. _Good of me, to pass out while she needed me,_ she berated herself. Zarin was just sleeping. _I should let her rest; I used so much Saidar just now... was it just now?_ Tovra shook her head as she embraced the One Power, looking around her.

The battlefield was a mess. Few Asha'man still stood- a third of the Aiel were gone. She tried to ignore the crumples of cloth on the ground- some in black coats, some in cadin'sor. She looked towards the standing Asha'man, relieved to see the man she had tried to save still standing. Another wave was coming out of the waygate, horns calling their rabid message.

So, she thought grimly. The Father of Storms means to wipe us out in one blow. She smiled, a predatory smile. He got more than he bargained for.

She stood, shining with the light of Saidar. Raising her hands, she called the winds once more, blowing Trollocs back by the handful into their charging companion's arms, to be chopped to pieces by their bloodthirsty kin. Others were raised into the air, to where the lightning flashes could get them. The stench of burnt meat filled the air, overpowering her. She wrinkled her nose, the fires in her eyes burning brighter as she stood over Zarin, protecting her with her body as a fist of Trollocs broke away from the men, charging over to the pair of women. _I am no easy meat!_ she thought furiously, facing them calmly.

As they came within feet of her, she raised her palms again, lowering her chin. Squeezing her eyes shut, she called the Water forth again, her strongest power. Water filled the throats of the creatures, who fell to the ground, clawing at their mouths. They were drowning. Tovra watched coldly as dozens died in front of her. _Hm. That's a good idea, _she thought, filing it away for later use. But would it work on a Halfman?...

She gestured strongly to a Fade, calling forwards the sea water she knew so well. At that distance, it didn't work as well; the Fade moved on, cutting at Trolloc and man alike. A thought came to her suddenly. Small weaves aren't my strength, she told herself, astonished. It's the large ones, like all Windfinders! This would take all her concentration. She reached down, touching cool fingers to Zarin's temple; a simple refreshment spell. She moved away from her Aes Sedai as she stirred, turning her full attention towards the Waygate.

Her eyes seemed to turn a deeper blue as she filled herself with Saidar, more than she'd ever channeled alone before. She found all the Fades she could see, her dark azure eyes searching out their unmoving cloaks amongst the chaos. She wove, mixing the fire, water and spirit as she had done before. Simultaneously, she wove the threads into the Halfmen, filling their entire beings with water. They didn't explode this time; instead, they were sliced to ribbons as the men around them slashed at them, or even as surrounding Trollocs brushed by them. Satisfied, she watched tiredly as a mere dozen or so Trollocs fell screaming to the ground along with their Fade. She sank to one knee, spent, warding off Zarin with one open hand.

She looked up at the battlefield, where more death awaited. "For the Light," she breathed, and stood.

xxxx

The bolt of lightning shattered against the shield, a dome was a better description, that he had made, sending blue light over the hilltop, and left all groaning as their ears rang from the concussion of the blast. Picking himself up from the ground, he looked around. Good he thought, the other Asha'man and the Aiel seemed unhurt. He could see Zarin Sedai and her Warder clearly in the blue light. The positions had changed. The Aes Sedai was down now, and the Warder was working flows of something. He gaped as Trollocs and Fades alike were sent screaming to their deaths, or whisked away on titanic gusts of wind and water. The Warder was strong. He marked that in his mind not to forget.

The dead lay all around. Guessing, he thought he could count 40 score Trollocs dead, and probably a dozen Halfmen. Aiel, Asha'man, and Shinerian lay dead. Two score and a half of good men, gone to meet the Creator. _A shame,_ he thought. The rage filled him completely. Gathering a strong weave of Fire, he shot a great glowing ball of orange-ish white light straight up over the hilltop, illuminating the camp and a hundred more paces outside the camp's perimeter. He could see that there were very few Trollocs left alive, and they were milling around in a disorderly fashion. Some running as fast as there inhuman legs would carry them. The Waygate he thought. He had to reach it. Turning to the others, he told them " We must secure the gate. I cannot maintain this shield as we move. Stay together. Stone Dog's, watch the rear." Signaling to the four Asha'man, he leapt down the hill at a full run.

Halfway down the slope, the lightning began to fall again. The Asha'man around him tried to fend the attacks away, but either they were not strong enough, or had chose the wrong weave for their shields. As quickly as it started, all four were down. He ran, turning aside strike after strike. The whole scene being eerily lit by the blue glow of the Power. Reaching the plain below, he stopped. He was only twenty paces from the Waygate. He could feel something. Another man channeling. He looked around, and saw that his Asha'man were still down, or getting very slowly to their feet. It was not them. A great fireball came at him from the darkness of the West. He used the shield he had spun to knock it away, but in the process, was knocked from his feet and sent sprawling, to land in front of his goal.

Spinning the Ward he had in his mind around the Waygate, he inverted the weave and tied it off. That will hold them he thought, if only for a short time. He knew that the Ward would not kill the Shadowspawn instantly. That was good, it would give them some amount of time to get clear of the gate, before death took them.

At a yell from the Aiel, he could see that they had engaged two score of Trollocs. The Aiel were out numbered by half a score, but those odds were definitely in the Aiel's favor. The feeling again. He barely had time to form his shield again, as another ball of Fire impacted against it. Rolling over and over on the ground from the blow, he howled with fury. Where were the attacks coming from he wondered? The feeling again, there, a shade to the West of North. He could feel the other channeler, he could feel Saidin being worked."No more!" he cried, as he sent a blast of Fire towards the channeler.

At a dead run, he bypassed the Aiel, who were making short work of the Trollocs. The Asha'man seemed to be regaining their senses now. Faster he ran, only slowing to dispatch a Trolloc that loomed up from the darkness in front of him. He could feel the other channeler closer now. Another bolt of lightning was deflected from his shield, and in turn he sent a pillar of Fire racing ahead of him towards the channeler. He was close now, he could feel it in his bones.

The pillar of Fire broke apart in front of him not ten spans ahead of him. As it broke it illuminated a man, crouching behind a shield of his own. Another Trolloc horn sounded from the hilltop. The Aes-Sedai and her Warder were still there. He prayed to the Light that they would be alright. The man sighted Al'Ric about the time that he got a good look at him. Dressed in all black, with lace at his throat, the man stood staring at him with hate all over his features." You will die slowly Asha'man, I have been waiting for this moment for a very very long time." The man gave a smile at Al'Ric that did not reach his eyes, and quickly turned to a raging snarl.

Pulling all of Saidin that he could through the Ter'angreal in his pocket, He spun Fire and Earth together, into a great mass of molten Earth, and sent it flying at the other man. The channeler made a swift motion of his hands and diverted the attack a moment before it impacted him. Staggering back, the other man sent wave after wave of fire and lightning at Al'Ric. Back and forth they battled. The amount of Saidin being used caused the ground to shake and the air to crackle with power. Blue and red streaks filled the night sky, as flows of death were dealt back and forth. Al'Ric found himself swept up in a mountain of Earth and quickly dismantled the others weave, only to land in a burning pool of Earth. Shielding himself before landing, he strode out of the inferno, sending more death at the channeler.

Pain, Al'Ric stumbled in his stride. Looking down at his chest, he could see the black shaft of an arrow protruding from his shoulder. Suddenly knocked forward, pain tearing at his senses, he could see the head of another arrow sticking out of his black coat, above his right hip. Down he went, as he felt two more arrows pierce his flesh. One in his back, at the top of his shoulder blade, and another, through his left thigh. Howling with pain and rage, he lost himself to the Berserker frenzy. Drawing more deeply on Saidin than he should have, he lifted his hand towards the channeler, before he lost control, he saw a bar of white light, brighter than the sun itself leap forth. He had a brief moment of lucidity, in which he saw the terror on the other mans face.

Laughing hysterically, he watched the bar of light strike the other, and heard a horrified "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" from the other man, then he was gone. Nothing remained. He could not focus through the haze of rage and pain. He was trying to get up, but could not make it. Crawling towards where the Aiel had been, he called out for Trechan. He had crawled a few more feet, when a large foot, stomped down on him pinning him to the ground. Looking up over his shoulder he could see the lone Trolloc, raise it's blade, and felt the agony, as it pierced his back, and penetrated on through his stomach, pinning him to the ground. The last look he had as awareness left him, was of a spear appearing in the Trollocs chest.

Laughing maniacally, he lost his grip on Saidin. The laughter turned to a wracking cough, and he knew that the taste in his mouth was his own blood. As he passed into unconsciousness, he saw two Aiel kick the Trolloc backwards...


	3. The White Light

Zarin stirred before opening her eyes. She could sense the residue of a weave around her. It took her a moment to identify the figure in front of her as her Warder. Tovra was blazing like the sun, and Zarin had to blink and look away.

It took her a moment to stand, and even longer to embrace saidar. In this state, Zarin wasn't sure how much she could handle, but she was willing to do as much as she could. By the time she had taken her first step, Tovra had sunk to one knee. Through the bond, she could tell that Tovra was alright, but she stumbled over anyway.

Tovra stuck out her hand to stop Zarin, and she did stop. Sitting on the ground next to Tovra, Zarin surveyed the chaos. "You did a good job, Tovra. You truly deserve that cloak." Out of the corner of her eye, Zarin saw a group making its way to the Waygate. If she were anybody but who and what she was, she would have muttered an oath that would have any Novice scrubbing pots for the next ten years.

The enemy would know that was their weak spot. If the Waygate was closed, they would die. The enemy would place most of their forces there. Turning her head to watch, Zarin struggled to her feet. A bar of liquid fire shot out and hit a figure. In front of her eyes, the figure just ceased to exist. Balefire.

Forbidden, feared, and forgotten but for a few, none in the Tower were allowed to know the making of it. A man she was sure was Al'Ric was crawling back. Arrows pierced him like a pincushion. Zarin ignored Tovra and headed to where A'Ric was. Luckily, Healing was one of her better Talents. When she was at least ten paces away, a Trolloc pinned Al'Ric to the ground. Two Aiel kicked the Trolloc back, and Zarin sank to the ground next to Al'Ric.

Before anything else, Zarin pulled the arrows out. The bleeding was bad, and she knew she had little time. Weaving together Air, Water, and Spirit, Zarin placed her hands on the sides of Al'Ric's head and let the weaves flow into him. The Healing had taken every scrap of strength she had left. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she slumped over.

xxxx

"You did a good job, Tovra. You truly deserve that cloak." Tovra murmured a small nothing as Zarin sat beside her. She lifted her head, watching the mêlée. Tovar, breathed heavily, trying to muster her strength. _The storm's not over yet,_ she reminded herself sternly. Closing her eyes, she relaxed a moment. Her eyes snapped open as white light lanced through her lids, throwing up an arm to protect against the sudden wave of light. _Balefire,_ she thought in awe, staring up at Zarin. _But it was outlawed..._ She shrugged. Sometimes, you had to do things that were forbidden.

She heaved herself up, studiously ignoring her numb and tired legs as Zarin ran to a fallen man. The Asha'man leader, her mind supplied as she followed, drawing her sword. She was too weak to embrace the True Source at the moment; cold steel was all the protection she could offer. Zarin knelt beside the man, pulling arrows from his body. As she circled, unseen, she winced for him; what pain he would be in! As she looked closer, she realized the man was dying. She faced outwards then, watching for enemies. It would be no use if Zarin died as well. _Poor man._

Abruptly, a surge of determination came through the bond, and Tovra whirled, an unspoken cry in her throat as Zarin slumped. Dashing to her side, she caught her as she fell sideways and gently lowered her the rest of the way to the earth. _Stupid woman,_ she thought fiercely, glaring at the man as if it were all his fault.

She stepped to his side hesitantly, watching as he came to. If Zarin thought it was that important... One eye still on her charge, she extended her free hand to the black-coated man, the other hand filled with bared steel.

"Get up," she told the awakening man gruffly, warding off the oncoming headache from Zarin's unconscious state.

xxxx

Floating.... light..... white light....soothing... he floated somewhere on the edge of what? He knew he was injured. Arrows, a sword, a bar of the Sun itself. The thoughts raced in his mind, the part that was still lucid. Voices from his past spoke to him, telling him many things, and nothing. Faces appeared. Some he knew, others were very strange and some un-natural. His spirit was at peace. Flash...

Al'Ric found himself standing in a large room. It was empty. Nothing to be seen anywhere. The only exception being two doors. One door having a bright light shining from behind, the other... he could feel an inexplicable cold, and almost a tangible darkness emanating from it. Without hesitation, he walked to the lighted door. As he rested his hand upon the doorknob, a voice filled his head.

"AL'RIC. THAT PATH IS NOT YET FOR YOU." The sound filled his head completely. Looking around, he was alone in the room still. " DO NOT FEAR DISTANT SON OF THE SEVEN TOWERS, YOUR WAY HAS ALREADY BEEN SET, AND YOUR TIME IN YOUR WORLD IS NOT DONE. THERE ARE THINGS TO BE FINISHED. YOU AND OTHERS HAVE A ROLE THAT MUST BE PLAYED BEFORE YOU DEPART THIS EXISTANCE. DO NOT FEAR THE DARK DAYS YOU ARE IN, OR THE DARK DAYS TO COME. ALL WILL BE WELL WHEN IT IS OVER. YOU MUST TAKE THE OTHER PATH. DO NOT FEAR. I GIVE UNTO YOU A GIFT THAT WILL HELP YOU AND SOME OTHERS IN THE TIME TO COME. GO NOW."

He staggered under the weight of the voice in his head. He saw that the door with the light was gone, and he was now in front of the other door. Darkness seeped from behind it. Placing his hand upon the doorknob, he turned it. The door opened into blackness. Maniacal laughter of a thousand insane voices roared at him like a wave of madness, and he felt himself being sucked into the darkness beyond the doorway. Fighting desperately to hold the doorframe, the voice again reverberated in his skull. " LET GO, BE NOT AFRAID, ALL WILL BE WELL IN THE END." With an effort, he released the doorframe.

Gasping, he opened his eyes. He saw the Aes Sedai's Warder standing over him with her hand out stretched, telling him to get up. He tried to get up, and found that he was too weak to even lift his hand. He felt it welling within him. He could feel that there was something different within him. Something different in the way he sensed Saidin. It was joyous! Straining he lifted his hand to the Warder, clasping her forearm, he allowed himself to be drawn to his feet. Looking at the Warder, he noticed that Zarin Sedai was on the ground. She was breathing, so all must be well. " Thank you, Warder," he said. The joy was too much. Slowly he started laughing. A small sound at first, but it grew louder and more intense, until he was doubled over. It truly was a wonderful day to be alive. The feeling of Saidin was stronger now. He knew that he had been gifted with a new and different connection to Saidin, and that that connection would allow him to do new things.

The Sun was rising, and he could see the carnage. It didn't matter. The Shadow would lose this War, and he knew that he would have a sizeable part in vanquishing the Dark. What a wonderful day it would be.

xxxx

Tovra hauled the Asha'man to his feet carefully, trying not to tip over the unsteady man. Following his gaze to the fallen Zarin, she raised a hand to her temple. _She must be bone tired,_ she thought. _I've never gotten this bad a headache before!_

"Thank you, Warder," the man said. Abruptly, he began to chuckle softly, growing louder and louder until he doubled up, wheezing with laughter. Tovra edged away from him slowly- could the Taint be affecting him already? A disconcerted look appeared on her face, as she looked down at him uncomfortably. He looked out at the horizon, and Tovra saw the first rays of light strike the ground, a blood-red sunrise dawning upon the new day.

Overcoming her hesitancy, she moved forwards, tentatively placing a tattooed hand on his black-coated shoulder. "Asha'man?" she questioned, concerned. Had the man gone mad? "I'm Gaidar Tovra," she told him matter-of-factly, quickly raising a shield around Zarin. It would be stupid if she was shot full of arrows while her back was turned! Her other hand on her bared sword, she called to the man again. "Asha'man?"

xxxx

Wiping a tear from his eye, while trying to stop laughing, Al'Ric looked at the Warder for the first time in the daylight. She seemed to shimmer with color. Looking around, everything seemed to be in a better and brighter focus. He was not holding Saidin, but his vision made him feel like he was.

The Warder spoke to him, telling him her name. He was still laughing when he heard her call out to him again. With a slight chuckle still in his voice he replied "Hold Gaidin. I know what you are thinking. I am not mad, and really don't think I will be." The memory of the voice and the room was still strong in his head. He was confident in his feelings. He knew that there was more to him now than before he had almost died. He felt ALIVE! More alive than he could ever thought to be. He felt the need to have others share in this wondrous feeling.

Looking at the Warder, he wondered...

"Torva. Take my hand. I swear before the light, that I mean you and Zarin Sedai no harm. I need you to understand that when I was on the brink of death, I visited a place, where I don't know, and was told that I must come back to this life, that my time here was not done. There is something different within me. If you take my hand, I'm sure that you will feel it too. I pledge upon my honor, and my name of Al'Ric Dai-Shan Mandragoran, that nothing ill shall befall you.

Straightening to his full height, he stuck his hand out palm up to Torva. Looking the Warder in her eyes, he smiled at her." Please... I have to share this Torva... Be filled with the joy and wonder that I feel."

xxxx

"Hold Gaidin. I know what you are thinking. I am not mad, and really don't think I will be." Tovra bristled, balanced on the balls of her feet. Gaidin? Maybe he was mad... Did you know if you were mad or not?

"Torva. Take my hand." Tovra looked at him sideways. Definitely mad, she thought decisively. "...If you take my hand, I'm sure that you will feel it too..." Well, at least he pledged. But if he was lying, she would run him through, Asha'man or no Asha'man. He straightened then sticking out his hand.

"Please.... I have to share this Torva.... Be filled with the joy and wonder that I feel." This time, she easily restrained her emotions, reciting her name in her head. _This man will have me saying my own name wrong, if I'm not careful!_ she thought lightly. Al'Ric smiled at her then, looking at her encouragingly.

Hitching her shoulders unconsciously, she tentatively reached out a cool. _What harm can it do?_ Just in case, she embraced the Source, readying flows of Air and Spirit. Her mind decided, she lowered her hand into his.

xxxx

Zarin opened her eyes and blinked slowly. Moving her head to the right and left, she could see dead bodies everywhere. Out of the corner of her eye, Zarin saw Tovra grasp Al'Ric's hand. Apprehension came through the bond in a steady stream.

Hearing a rumble in her stomach, Zarin started to push herself up with one hand. It collapsed under her, and Zarin muttered an oath. Apparently, she had laid on it while she slept. Now she couldn't feel her fingers if her life depended on it.

Embracing saidar, Zarin did nothing with it; she simply held it. The feeling of life that saidar gave filled her. Zarin yearned to draw more, but she kept it to a small trickle. As weak as she was yet, more than that would overwhelm her. Abandoning more attempts to rise, Zarin stayed where she was and watched the blue sky.


	4. Balanced

Al'Ric stood with his hand outstretched, waiting for the Warder to take hold. Slowly, with much apprehension, Tovra grasped his hand. He could feel almost instantly, the wonderful joy within him, surge through their clasped hands. He knew that he was passing something to the Warder, but didn't know exactly what she would get.

In a way, it was a relief, to pass off some of the feeling that he had. He knew that Tovra would be better off. The feeling was akin to being healed, only many times stronger. He felt great.

Noticing the look of wonder on Tovra's face, he could only smile. He hoped that this would build trust between the two. The Warder had considerable power. She was definitely someone to have with you and not against you.

Looking around, he could only shake his head. So much wasted here. So many lights extinguished. The Shadow would fall in the end. He remembered the voice in his head, and from that memory, he was sure of himself, and of the outcome of this War.

"Tovra, we are done here. The Waygate cannot be used by the Shadowspawn anymore. The wards that I have set, cannot be seen by others. We should be on our way. I will gather what is left of the Asha'man and Aiel. Will you discuss with Zarin Sedai whether you two will come with us? We go to fight the Shadow, wherever that may be, but I do know where we are needed now. It will be dangerous, and we may perish. We will be ready to go before the Sun is half way up." He waited for her reply.

xxxx

Hanal looked back over the mountains, wondering what had gotten into him. "Some wise man I am, charging into adventure thinking it would just be like the stories, where good always won and evil defeated," he muttered to himself. None of _them_ mentioned that sleeping under a bush hurt your back, or a dozen other things that he just realized about roughing it in the mountains. Around him the morning was just dawning, and the birds that had been resting took flight. He packed up his bedroll, its muted browns looking like it had been made of dirt. The redberry bush that he had camped near rustled, and he turned, sword flashing in the sunlight as he pivoted smoothly to meet what came. The man wore some odd clothing, and he had a strange black viel wrapped around his head. "A--a-aa-a-iel," Hanal stammered out. "P-p-ll-ease don't kill me." The Aiel replied by taking off his veil, but just because he did not mean to kill me didn't mean he liked me.

"You are far from your homeland, Treekiller," he said, disgust dripping through his voice. It was then that Hanal noticed that he an arrow stuck into his thigh, its black feathers looming over the rusty stain of dried blood where it had entered.

"Well met. I am Hanal Doinera, and you are..."

"I am Taramor, a Jumai Goshien, of the Stone Dog society," the tall Aielman said in a tone that could have done for talking to a rat. The man turned, to clearly show the wound from the arrow. "I would not speak to one of your kind, Oathbreaker, but there are some reasons that one must."

"I understand," was all that he said in a terse reply. "What would you have of me, Aielman?"

"Simple, I need transport to my camp not far from here, I was wounded in a battle, and went the wrong way. If I continue unaided, I will most likely die. You can stay at my camp if you help me get back. From what I have seen here, you will run out of food soon, and there is food at my camp."

"Done, water oath on it." The Aielman looked surprised that Hanal had offered to swear on it the Aiel way, and disgusted that he had done it wrongly.

"Till water is gone, till shade is gone, till pact is done, and we wake from the dream," he replied by rote. They journeyed for three days, Hanal following Taramor's instructions as he helped the Aiel along through the undergrowth. The days were hard going, and Hanal was lucky enough to find us a spring for fresh drinking water. They camped there, not too far from where Taramor remembered his camp being. The next day they woke up and began again their trek toward his camp. They passed into a clearing, where bodies were littered around a strange doorway.

A man in a black coat stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Platis, and welcome to the camp of the waygate guardians..."

xxxx

Al'Ric turned from the Warder and was striding through the night's battlefield. Looking around there was death and destruction everywhere. Huge gashes in the Earth, along with one portion of the hilltop where the camp had been was blown completely away. The surroundings told the story. Much of the One Power had been used here. Closing his eyes, he could still see the streaks of fire and lightning burning across his vision. Trolloc bodies lay everywhere. The Halfmen lay scattered also. The Asha'man were busy using Saidin to move the dead Shadowspawn into large mounds, and then setting them ablaze.

The Aiel were gathering their dead. Only a score of them had survived from the three score that had begun the battle. They sang their songs to praise their dead, but he knew that they would not dwell upon the dead for long. He could see Trenchan and the Aiel leader Delphin standing a few spans from where the others were. Crossing the distance to them, he put hand to heart and bowed slightly to them. "I feel for your losses. I'm sure they were all good men. Take solace though, Stone Dogs, in that we have beaten the Shadow back again. This was a battle to be sung about for many years."

The Aiel looked at him, and Trenchan spoke. "I see you, Al'Ric. Yes, they were good men, but we all must wake from the dream someday. Let your heart not be heavy."

Al'Ric bowed to Trenchan. "Well met Trenchan, I will not let my heart be heavy. There is still more to be done. We must pursue the Shadow into other realms of this world. I hope that you and Delphin will come with us, so we can dance the spears again."

The Aiel leader smiled, well as close to a smile as an Aiel can produce. "I see you Al'Ric." Delphin said. "Yes, many have woke from the dream, but we are ready to go where the spears call us. If you call us to dance the spears, we will surely follow you and your band to Shayol Ghul, if need be." All Al'Ric could do was nod his head.

"That might be where we end up, Delphin. I will pursue the Shadow until it is no more, or until I wake from the dream myself. May you both find water and shade this day." Bowing again he walked on.

He could count four Asha'man. Only four. Sixteen were dead now. _A hard price to pay,_ he thought. This was not an easy life, and they had known that before they joined. _The Wheel weaves as the Wheel will._ All was part of the pattern. With that, he put the thought from his mind.

Back on top of the hill, he made plans to have the camp broken down, what was left of it. Seizing Saidin, he felt the rush of the fire and ice avalanche, and he reveled in the feeling of power. He could hold so much. So much. Since his near death, and the visit to the small room where the voice had spoken to him, he knew that he could hold as much now, as if he were channeling through the little man with the sword angre'al. He let the power wash over him. With his vision enhanced by Saidin, he scanned his surroundings. There, off to the south and East, an Aiel and another man had emerged from the scrub, and were talking to one of the Asha'man. _What is this about,_ he thought. He would find out. Down the hill he went. He would speak to the new arrival.

Nearing the newcomers, he saw that Platis was the one who had met them. "Hail Platis, Stone Dog." Turning his head, he let his gaze fall upon the new arrival. Al'Ric stood head and shoulders over him, but size was not everything. The man had a look to him that he knew how to fight. "I am Al'Ric." He said to the man. "What brings you to our camp, stranger?"

xxxx

The man strode forward, with a deadly flowing grace that he had only seen once before, when the false Dragon took the City. "I am Al'ric, what brings you to our camp stranger?" the man asked in his Borderlander accents. Hanal met his icy gaze with one of his own, a challenging stare that he had perfected in the courts of Cairhien. Hanal stood there for awhile, studying the man. This 'Al'ric' was in a slightly bloodstained black coat, and looked like he needed a shave. On one side of his high collared coat was a silver sword, and on the other, a flowing snakelike form done in red and gold enamel. And suddenly Hanal remembered what was so familiar about that pin. That was the strange creature from the Dragon Banner! This man was one of those blackcoats, doing the horrible will of their horrible master. It was then that Hanal really took some time to look around the camp.

Not much of the rest of the camp was in that good condition either. The ground was littered with corpses, and it looked as though lightning had struck the ground in several places. There were things that looked like what could have been trolloc puppets at a festival, except that these were dead and decaying. Hanal thought to himself, _If those are puppets, then let me be burned by the light itself. _Hanal was standing there, is his muted browns and blacks, looking for all the world like he had just stepped out of a dust cloud. He hadn't shaved in a week, was covered in dust, had leaves and twigs in his hair.

He was from Cairhien, but had fled to Almoth Plain. There he had sat, wasting time like some damn fool who had one leg and half a brain. His gold ran out, and he was forced to sell most of his belongings to pay for the bill at the inn where he was staying. Hanal had left his two retainers there, and went on alone. He had started off for Ghealdan, high in spirits and low on coin. But after a short while, he heard about the prophet fellow, how he was making everyone bow down to the Dragon, and if you did not he would have you hanged. It was then that Hanal decided to change his course.

He knew that his aunt's husband was from Shienar, and that they had moved there. He could most likely go to them and they would take him in until he left to go back to Cairhien after Al'thor was gentled by Aes Sedai. Hanal was sure that Aunt Asalamere would let him stay for the next few years. So that was how he found himself in the mountains above Shienar, talking to a Dragonsworn Sadain-user.

Pulling his mind back to the present, Hanal remembered that he had been asked a question. He should not let his hostility show towards this Dragonsworn, not now, when it would leave him open to attack against superior forces. "I am Hanal," he said in a voice that could have a higher noble proud for the concealment it gave his true feelings. "I have come at the request of Taramor, the wounded Aiel who I escorted back here. He in return promised me that I could find water and shade here. I need some food, as I am running low and have had to ration myself. I am on my way to Fal Moran, to visit my Aunt Asalamere." The other man stared at him as though he was waiting for something more. "I ask that you will let me stay here with you, and there is always safety in numbers. If any more trollocs come, I am as good a blade as most men. By the way, who are you, and how did you come to in these parts?"

That would be enough for him, Hanal thought to himself, half of the truth would have to do for now, and this was not a man you would trust information that could be used against you by a skillful player in the Great Game. He paused, and looked to the other man for an answer...

xxxx

Tovra felt Zarin wake up, in the back of her mind, and her headache recede, but the feelings were caught up in the surge going through her. Her hand connected her to the Asha'man, and she felt... happy. Happy for one of the first times since she had been cast away from her own people... the joy was comparable to using an angreal, life flowing through her as water flows through a net. And there was something new... somehow, she felt more... balanced. Stowing the feeling in the back of her mind, she made a mental note to figure out what it meant later. She smiled back into Al'Ric's face, bliss written, she knew, on her own. He wasn't that bad, for a filthy male Channeler...

As they released each other, he spoke. "Tovra, we are done here. The Waygate cannot be used by the Shadowspawn anymore. The wards that I have set, cannot be seen by others. We should be on our way. I will gather what is left of the Asha'man and Aiel. Will you discuss with Zarin Sedai whether you two will come with us? We go to fight the Shadow, wherever that may be, but I do know where we are needed now. It will be dangerous, and we may perish. We will be ready to go before the Sun is half way up." He paused, expecting an answer, but then whirled away, heading towards what was left of his band. Shaking her head, she turned, heading back to the glowing Zarin.

Standing before her, she finally sheathed her sword after wiping away black Trolloc blood on a sodden rag. "He wants to know," she said softly once she was finished, "If we shall go with him. Al'Ric, is it?" She paused, looking intently at her Aes Sedai. Looking back, she noticed Al'Ric was talking to a roughly-dressed man. "Will we?"


	5. The Blight

He stood looking at the man. There was something about him... He decided to let it go for now. "Hanal is it?" He extended his hand to Hanal. "I am Al'Ric and what you see are the remains of my small group. We have been here for near a fortnight. The thing that you see there on the field is a Waygate. We were sent here by The Lord Dragon and Lord Logain to defend Fal-Dara, which is my home, from the Shadowspawn that have been using the gate as a means to let themselves in to Shinear without being seen in Fal-Dara or Fal-Moran. Last night, we beat back a fearsome onslaught, and I nearly died myself. I would have if not for the help of Zarin Sedai. As you can ascertain, there only one score and seven. If you choose to remain with us, you will have need of your ability to use the sword. We are going to leave here shortly, and I will tell you that we are going into the Blight. If what I feel is correct, we will end up at the Black Forge of Thakan'dar."

Giving Hanal a moment to think, he turned and called to Tovra and Zarin Sedai. "We will be leaving soon. Our camp is packed, and the horses are ready."

Turning back to Hanal. "Will you go? You have nothing to fear here Hanal, so long as we have nothing to fear from you.If you are afraid that I will go mad and kill all around me," he laughed softly, "you have nothing to fear. The Taint has been gone from Saidin for months now. Do not fear Hanal. I will not break the world " Smiling and winking at Hanal, he could not help but add " Yet."

xxxx

Through the bond, Zarin felt an overwhelming happiness. The joy was so great, Zarin felt that she could cry. She felt Tovra draw nearer, until she was certain that she could reach out and touch her.

Turning her head, Zarin looked at Tovra as she calmly wiped off her blade. "He wants to know," Tovra said softly, "if we shall go with him. Al'Ric, is it? Will we?"

Zarin pushed herself up so she was in a sitting position before answering. "I am not sure. I thought that when we left the Tower that my path would lead me elsewhere. Maybe it was fate that brought us here; maybe it was luck. Or, possibly, the Creator took a hand in matters. Whatever it was and is, I think we had best stay with Al'Ric."

Zarin looked over to Al'Ric and saw that he was talking to a strange man. "We will be leaving soon. Our camp is packed, and the horses are ready," Al'Ric called over to them. Speaking softer than she had before, Zarin said, "I think we might not have much of a choice."

Zarin looked at her Warder. This woman had to know what would happen if Zarin died, that she would be driven to avenge her fallen Aes Sedai at all costs. But yet, she had chosen to accept the bonding. She chose to pledge her life to an Aes Sedai. Zarin had no right to make the decision without Tovra's opinion. "What do you think we should do?"

xxxx

Zarin pushed herself up, looking up at her calmly, still smooth as stone though she must have felt what had happened to Tovra. "...I think we should stay with Al'Ric." Tovra nodded. That made sense; she had yet to find out what had happened when she touched her hand, or why, and he seemed to be the logical one to seek an answer from. _You sound more like a Brown yourself everyday,_ she told herself wryly. Al'Ric called over to them that they were ready to go, and Zarin lowered her voice, speaking for Tovra's ears alone.

"I think we may not have much of a choice." Tovra's face hardened. Had Al'Ric done something, said something to her...? _He couldn't have,_ she told herself quickly. _You would have felt it!_ "What do you think we should do?"

Tovra stood still for a moment, gazing at the man in the distance, talking loudly to a stranger. Could an Asha'man be trusted? Could they trust someone doomed to go mad from the Taint? Yet something nagged at her. Somehow, she knew she had to stay with this man.

She hesitated a moment more, then spoke. "I think we should go with him," she said finally. Then she in turn lowered her voice. "When he touched me... something happened." She looked into the distance, avoiding Zarin's eyes. "Something's different. I don't know what it is yet," she said, carefully, looking intently at the Black-coated man in the distance, "But I think I have to stay near him to find out what it was. Or why it happened." She looked back at Zarin, meeting her eyes. "Shall we go?"

xxxx

Walking away from Hanal, Al'Ric wandered back into the middle of the camp. The ground was scorched and torn asunder. The smell of fire and lightning mingled with the odor of Earth and blood. _Such a waste_, he thought. The Shadow had lost this small part of the War. Shadowspawn would not use this Gate again. He wondered if one of the Sniffers from his Homeland could stand the smell of the place. A fleeting thought to free his mind from the horrors of the night before. He had come close to the last embrace. Zarin Sedai had Healed him. He could still feel the twinges in his body where the Trolloc arrows had struck home. He could still see the Tolloc raise its blade........... Be that as it may, he _was_ alive, and he knew that he must carry on. Death, he understood now, was not the end that many thought, but was a new beginning. He wondered what he would have gazed upon had he been able to go through the White door...

"Al'Ric", a voice called, pulling him back from his musing. He looked up to see Trenchan and Delphin standing before him.

"I see you Delphin, Trenchan," acknowledging the Aiel's presence.

"We are ready Al'Ric. What would you have us do when we depart?"

He thought only a moment. "Delphin, have your Stone Dog's take the rear, not all of them mind you, I want fifteen of them for the rear guard. I want you and Trenchan and three others with me. I will make a Gateway, like the one that brought you here. Two Asha'man will be here with us in the Vanguard, and the two other Asha'man will stay with the rear guard Stone Dog's. Zarin Sedai and her Warder, I want in the center of the formation. Both are strong, and I only want to use them as a last measure, and if this Hanal chooses to accompany us, he will ride with us up front. The man claims to have some skill with a blade. We go to the Blight, Delphin. Be wary, death will await us around every turn." The Aiel looked at him, then at one another, before turning back to him. Trenchan leaped high into the air, and preformed a series of dazziling kicks and open hand chops.

"We are not afraid, distant son of Malkier. Everyone must wake from the dream at some point. With teeth bared, I will go to spit in Sightblinders Eye. We are with you until the end." Delphin nodded his agreement. " Till water and shade are gone, and we wake from the dream, we will be with you." Al'Ric nodded back, what noble men he thought.

"Till water and shade are gone, and we wake from the dream. I am with you also Delphin, Trenchan. May you find water and shade this day." And with that was off again.

Whistling for Distancer, he called to Zarin Sedai and Tovra. "We are done here, let us be on our way." Mounting Distancer, he rode towards Hanal. "We are done here Hanal, let us be gone." Gathering the formation into the triangular shape that he had in his mind, he rode Distancer to the front of the group. He knew he could make a Gateway now. That was one of the things that was passed to him when he was near death. He knew that he had more control over Saidin now. He could bend it to fit his needs exactly. He also knew that he could channel so much more now. It was if something had been removed from that had only allowed a portion of the Power to come through to him. He felt there was no restriction on the amount now.

Seizing Saidin, he knew that all he had to do was picture an area of the Blight to go there. Traveling did not require knowing where you were going, only knowledge of your starting point. Another word came to him. Skimming. He understood the concept once he had the word in his mind. Skimming required a knowledge of your destination to be used, and it was slower. Maybe another time, but not now. He concentrated on an area in the Blight to the East and somewhat North. Working to 'Fold" the Pattern in on itself, he conjured the image in his mind of where he wanted to be. The pattern folded in his mind at the time a bright silvery slash appeared in the air in front of the band of Hero's, turned ninety degrees and began to open wider onto a scene of snow and ice. Rocky slopes of disaster loomed before them. Tying the Gateway open, he leaped through the Gateway.

xxxx

After listening to what Tovra said, Zarin nodded. Her Warder gave her advice, and she listened. That was her job. "Shall we go?" Tovra asked.

"Yes, of course." Placing a hand on Tovra's shoulder, Zarin pushed herself to her feet.

Once standing, Zarin took her hand away from Tovra's shoulder. "We are done here, let us be on our way," Zarin heard Al'Ric call. Telling herself that she would not fall, Zarin walked slowly over to where her horse was. Surprisingly, throughout the whole battle, her horse made it out alive.

Soothing her horse by rubbing the mare's neck. Since she already held saidar, Zarin readied the weaves that were used in Healing. Letting them flow into her horse, the mare nickered quietly. This wasn't the first time the mare had experienced Healing, and she was used to it.

Zarin let go of the Source and swung into her saddle. She rode over to where Al'Ric was, although she reigned in her mare well short of him when she saw a silvery slash form in the air. It twisted around before opening into a doorway. Zarin watched the gateway, trying to puzzle out how to do that with saidar. This had to be the legendary Traveling that she had read about. Lost in thought, Zarin didn't notice when Al'Ric went, with one step, from Shienar to the Blight.

xxxx

Tovra's head snapped towards Al'Ric as he called to them, telling them it was time to go. She followed Zarin to their horses, calming her eye-rolling stallion with a firm hand. She patted his sleek ebony neck, glad to see he had no injuries other than a few small cuts and scrapes. Ayende could take care of himself. The glow of Saidar surrounded Zarin as she healed her horse, not as independent as Tovra's.

She quickly swung up into her saddle, following Zarin to where Al'Ric waited. They stopped before they had reached him, however, which turned out to be a good thing. A blazing silver slit appeared in the air before him, and Tovra's sharp eyes saw how easily it split the slender stalks of grass in its way. _Now_ that _would be a formidable weapon,_ she thought, impressed. Nothing compared to what she felt when she saw what lay beyond it, however.

The sickly plant of the Blight lay beyond that square of light, though they lay nowhere near it; could it be? It had to be... Traveling. The Black Tower could Travel. Al'Ric stepped through the door, and she began to ride after him, a hand firmly on her sword, and solidly between Zarin and the Blight. _Zarin may have need of all my abilities, here,_ she thought. _The Blight is a very dangerous place..._ Her head swiveling to watch all around her, she stepped leagues in a breath.

Tovra embraced the Source, wanting the added senses it gave her now. She had only been in the Blight twice before, and both had been... unpleasant... experiences. To say the least. Death lay in everything, all dead, dying, or causing death. A flat silence lay over everything, devoid of the usual sounds of life. This place made her uneasy. Unnoticed, a sneer crept up one side of her face as she stared as a particularly sickly 'tree'. If you could call the misshapen stump that.

xxxx

Zarin took her little book out from her pouch and balanced her small inkwell on the saddle. Frustrated that no one had ever come up with a way of writing that didn't need an inkwell, Zarin began to take notes.

She described as best she could about the gateway that took them to the Blight in one step. Once that was finished, she started drawing quick sketches of the different plants that they passed. Looking up for a quick moment, Zarin saw that her horse had kept up with the group. Sparing a moment to pat her mare's neck, Zarin went back to her book.

Part of her mind registered Al'Ric mentioning that they would be stopping soon, but she forgot as soon as she went back to making notes. The thought occurred to her that it would make sense to wonder what they were doing here, but Zarin trusted her Warder, and Tovra trusted Al'Ric. For her, that was enough.


End file.
